von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Guillaume Marie-Anne Brune
Biographien. (1811) Cabinet von biographischen Gemälden der merkwürdigsten Personen aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Karl Stein. Berlin 1811. (1811) Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. (1815) Gallerie der merkwürdigsten Personen des Hofes und Cabinets zu St. Cloud. Amsterdam und Cöln, bei Peter Hammer, 1815. (1816) Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Der Marschall Brune. Der kaiserlich-französische Marschall Brune, den wir in Deutschland als General-Gouverneur der drey Hansestädte kannten, nimmt unter den Feldherren, deren Talente die Revolution entwickelte, einen ausgezeichneten Rang ein. frame|Brune. Sein Vater, ein Advocat zu Brives-la Gaillarde, wo er am 13ten May 1763 geboren wurde, gab ihm eine gute Erziehung, und sandte ihn noch jung nach Paris, um dort die Buchdruckerkunst zu erlernen. Neben diesem mechanischen Geschäfte widmete er sich auch mit Erfolg den Wissenschaften. Einige Schriften machten ihn in der Revolutions-Epoche bekannt, und veranlaßten seine erste Berufung zu mehreren öffentlichen Aemtern. So begab er sich nach dem 10ten August 1792 als Civil-Commissair nach Belgien. Im Jahr 1793 kam er wieder nach Paris zurück. Seine Neigung, sein hoher, fester Körperbau, seine kraftvolle Jugend -- -- der Marschall Brune, der jetzt im 47sten Jahre seines Lebens ist, war damahls erst 30 Jahr alt -- bestimmten ihn, die bisherigen Laufbahn mit der militärischen zu vertauschen. Sein schnelles Emporsteigen war nicht das Werk der Intrigue oder der Gunst. Auf dem Schlachtfelde wurde er von Grad zu Grad befördert. In den Reihen der Grenadiere nannten ihn seine Gefährten wegen seiner Unerschrockenheit, wie einen zweyten französischen Latour d'Auvergne, den ersten französischen Grenadier; und als er in der Folge in der Schweitz, in Italien und Holland commandirte, behauptete er denselben Charakter persönlicher Tapferkeit, indem er sich oft an der Spitze seiner Waffenbrüder in die Gefahr stürzte. Er diente zuerst im Departement der Gironde, unterstützte Barras am 10ten October 1795, und trug wirksam zur Besiegung der Jacobiner bey, welche das Lager von Grenelle angriffen. Bald darauf wurde er Brigade-General bey der von Bonaparte befehligten siegreichen italiänischen Armee, und am 17ten August 1797 zum Divisions-General befördert. Im Anfange dieses Jahres griffen die Oesterreicher, durch mehrere Vortheile ermuntert, Verona an. Der General Brune führte die Grenadiere der 75ten Halbbrigade wider ihre Kanonen, und nahm sie ihnen mit dem Bajonnett. Seine Kleider wurden bey diesem mörderischen Gefecht von sieben Kugeln durchlöchert. Bonaparte machte das Directorium mit dieser Bravour bekannt: "Sieben Kugeln, schrieb er, haben die Kleider des Generals Brune getroffen, das heißt mit Glückspielen." Ein ähnliches Lob von seinem Obergeneral erwarb sich Brune schon früher bey Arcole. Als das Directorium die Schweiz mit Krieg überziehen wollte, erhielt der General Brune das Commando über eine kleine Armee, welche wider die Cantone Bern und Freyburg bestimmt war. Lange währte dieser Krieg nicht, Solothurn öffnete seine Thore, Freyburg wurde erstürmt, und auch Bern nach einem blutigen vierzehnstündigen Kampfe eingenommen. Am Jahrstage der Murtener Schlacht zerstörten die Bataillone des Departements de la Côte d'Or, das Beinhaus bey Murten, dieses für die französische Nation unangenehme Denkmal eines von den alten Schweizern 1476 errungenen Sieges. Nachdem der General Brune die letzten Hindernisse überwunden hatte, welche ihm die Natur in der Schweiz entgegenstellte, beschäftigte er sich mit der Reorganisation dieses Landes. Allein die von den Directoren für Helvetien entworfene Constitution empörte die Bewohner der mehresten Cantone. Der dadurch veranlaßte Aufstand und die Schrecknisse, die ihn begleiteten, waren Werke der damaligen französischen Regierung, welche die Völker nöthigte, die Freyheit zu hassen, die sie ihnen aufdrang. Während die Schweiz ein Raub der Anarchie war, wurde der General Brune durch mehrere Couriere des Directoriums von hier abberufen, und an die Spitze der italiänischen Armee gestellt. Seine erste Sorge ging in Mayland dahin, durch zweckmäßige Maßregeln die Ruhe zu sichern und Insurrectionen zu verhüten. Dann begehrte er von dem Könige von Sardinien eine Amnestie für alle diejenigen, welche zum Besten der Franzosen die Waffen ergriffen hatten. Der Hof zu Turin gab nach. Er ging mit dem General Brune eine Convention ein, welche den Franzosen die Citadelle von Turin überlieferte. Nach diesem Pfande der Unerwerfunng erließ der Obergeneral Brune eine Proclamation, welche die Amnestie verkündigte, die der König den Insurgenten zugestand und sie, unter der Bedrohung, sonst als Feinde Frankreichs angesehen zu werden, aufforderte, die Waffen niederzulegen. Eben als er neue Beschwerden über die Rathgeber des Königs von Sardinien führte und noch die Freyheit der verhafteten Insurgenten, so wie die Verproviantirung der Citadelle von Turin forderte, rief ein Befehl des Directoriums den Obergeneral Brune nach Paris. Er erhielt den Auftrag, eine neue vollständigere Umwandlung der cisalpinischen Autoritäten, deren Plan der französische Minister Trouvé leitete, durch die bewaffnete Macht zu unterstützen. Auch wohnte er der Sitzung bey, worin die Repräsentanten der cisalpinischen Republik die neue Constitution annahmen. Drey Monate nachher war indeß das französische Directorium mit dieser Revolution, die seine eigene Schöpfung war, unzufrieden. Es mißbilligte förmlich die von seinem Agenten bewirkten Veränderungen der Form der cisalpinischen Republik, und beauftragte den neuen französischen Bothschafter Fouché, die cisalpinischen Directoren und Senatoren, welche jene Umwälzung verdrängt hatte, in ihre Stellen wieder einzusetzen. Im Jahr 1799 rollte der Vorhang eines neuen Krieges in Italien auf, und indem die Coalition alle ihre Kraft wieder die östlichen Grenzen Frankreichs wendete, bereitete England eine furchtbare Expedition nach Holland. Dem General Brune wurde die Vertheidigung der batavischen Republik übertragen; er trat das Commando in Italien dem General Joubert ab, und begab sich nach dem Texel, vor welchem bald die englische Landungsflotte erschien. Sir Ralph Abercrombie landete beym Helder, und überschwemmte einen Theil von Nord-Holland. Der General Brune konnte mit den wenigen auf allen Küsten zerstreuten Truppen die Fortschritte der täglich wachsenden brittischen Macht nicht aufhalten. Sie hätte die Franzosen aufreiben können; allein es schien, daß sie auf eine Gegen-Revolution im Innern rechnete. Auf eine andere Art läßt sich die Unthätigkeit der Engländer nach der Landung nicht erklären. In zwischen eilten die aus Belgien und aus dem Lager bey Lüttich detaschirten Truppen in Eilmärschen heran; und nun säumte Brune nicht, die Engländer und Russen anzugreifen. Die letztern wurden gleich in den ersten 36 Stunden nach ihrer Ausschiffung von dem Herzoge von York auf die Vorposten gestellte. Auch litten die Russen durch die französische Artillerie in diesem ersten Zusammentreffen sehr beträchtlich: sie verloren mehrere Kanonen, einige tausend Gefangene, und ihren commandirenden General Herrmann, der aus seinem Gefängnisse in Amsterdam an den Herzog von York schrieb, "unfehlbar würden wir die Schlacht gewonnen haben, wenn ich von den Engländern unterstützt worden wäre." Der Kampf dauerte unaufhörlich fort. Rastlos angegriffen und täglich weiter zurückgedrängt, wußten die Engländer immer weichen. In einem dieser ununterbrochenen Gefechte, bey Egmont op Zee, befand sich der Obergeneral Brune in der größten Gefahr. Ein Kosacke sprengte mit seiner Lanze auf ihn heran; er war im Begriff, ihn zu durchbohren, als einer der Guiden des Generals den Streich abwendete, den Kosacken mit dem ersten Hiebe vom Pferde stürzte, mit dem zweyten ihm den Kopf spaltete, das Pferd ergriff, und zu Brune sagte: "Mein General, ich stelle Ihnen ein Kosackenpferd vor." Nach der Räumung von Alkmaer schrieb der Herzog von York nach England, daß er sich aus Mangel an Unterhalt unter die Batterien des Helders ziehen müsse. Das Londner Cabinett sah nun, daß die Expedition fehlgeschlagen war, und die dritte Abtheilung der Truppen, die eben aus den englischen Häfen absegeln sollte, erhielt Gegenbefehl. Inzwischen brachte ein Courier dem General Brune einen Brief, worin der Herzog von York zu capituliren verlangte; dieser Brief enthielt nur zwey Zeilen, mit der Einladung, eine angeschlossene detaillirte Depesche des Sekretärs zu lesen. Der General Brune schrieb, um dieser neuen Art zu negociren getreu zu bleiben, ebenfalls zwey Zeilen, worin er den Herzog von York ersuchte, die detaillirte Antwort seines Sekretärs zu lesen. Die Capitulation wurde auf die vom General Brune vorgeschlagenen Bedingungen abgeschlossen; überdieß machten sich die Engländer anheischig, alle Batterien des Texels, und den im Lande verübten Schaden zu ersetzen. Am 30sten November 1799 war die Räumung Hollands vollendet. Die Russen gingen zuerst ab; die Elemente erschwerten die Wiedereinschiffung der Engländer, welche in Holland Erinnerungen zurückließen, die sie auf längere Zeit gehässig machten. Der ewig denkwürdige 18te Brumaire oder 9te November 1799 wand die Zügel der Regierung aus den unfähigen Händen, die Frankreich ins Verderben stürzten. Brune unterrichtete seine Armee sogleich von diesem folgenreichen Ereignisse, und schrieb den Consuln, daß dieselbe sich beeifert habe, den neuen Eid zu leisten. Zwey Monate nachher, im Januar 1800, wurde Brune in den Staatsrath berufen und zum Präsidenten seiner Krieges-Section ernannt; dann erhielt er die ehrenvolle Bestimmung; als Oberbefehlshaber der westlichen Armee, die Ruhe im Innern von Frankreich wieder herzustellen. Der General Hedouville, der bis dahin in jenen bewegten Gegenden commandirt hatte, unterstützte ihn durch Erfahrung und Localkenntniß. Mehrere Chouans-Chefs legten vor dem General Brune die Waffen nieder; diejenigen, die fortdauernden Widerstand leisteten, wurden in mehreren Gefechten geschlagen. Der innere Friede kehrte in die Vendee zurück, und die Mäßigung und Energie des Generals Brune hatten an der Beendigung des langwierigen Bürgerkrieges den größten Antheil. Während er damit beschäftigt war, sein schönes Werk zu befestigen, hatten die französischen Heere neue Vortheile gewonnen. Bald nach der Schlacht von Marengo, am 13ten August 1800, wurde der Obergeneral Brune aus der beruhigten Vendee aufs neue zum Oberbefehlshaber der italienischen Armee berufen. Da die Unterhandlungen zu Lüneville und der geschlossene Waffenstillstand den Feindseligkeiten Einhalt thaten, wendete er seine Sorgfalt auf die Erhaltung der Früchte des von Bonaparte erfochtenen Sieges und auf die Befestigung einer strengen Disciplin bey den Truppen. Das Theater des Krieges wurde abermals eröffnet. Der Obergeneral Brune betrat abermals es mit Erfolg, indem er gegen das Ende des Decembers den Uebergang über den Minciofluß bewerkstelligte, und die Oesterreicher mit einem Verluste von 24 Kanonen und mehreren tausend Gefangenen zurückdrängte. Am 18ten Januar 1801 ging er über die Etsch, und rückte in Vicenza und Roveredo ein, wo er die Nachricht von dem zwischen dem Erzherzoge Karl und dem General Moreau geschlossenen Waffenstillstand erhielt. Dessen ungeachtet setzte er seinen siegreichen Marsch fort, auf welchem er den Oesterreichern vom 25sten December bis zum 4ten Januar 9000 Gefangene, 36 Kanonen und 5 Fahnen abnahm. Der Friede zu Lüneville hemmte seine Fortschritte, die ihn bis zum rechten Flügel des Generals Moreau geführt haben würden. Als Mitglied des Staatsrathes legte der General Brune im November 1802 dem gesetzgebenden Corps den mit Neapel geschlossenen Friedenstractat vor. Im folgenden Jahre wurde er zum Groß-Bothschafter bey der Pforte ernannt, die ihm mit einem Pomp und mit Ehrenbezeugungen empfing, wie sie seit langer Zeit keinem Ambassadeur zu Theil geworden waren. Es stiegen indessen neue Wolken in Constantinopel auf. Und als die englisch-russische Parthey im Divan das Uebergewicht erhielt, verließ der General Brune die Türkey, und kehrte über Wien, wo er bey Hofe mit Auszeichnung aufgenommen wurde, nach Frankreich zurück. Im Februar 1805 traf er wieder in Paris ein: seit dem 19ten May 1804 war er einer der vierzehn Marschälle des französischen Reiches. In der Senatsitzung vom 8ten May empfing er aus den Händen des Kaisers das Großkreuz des Ordens der Ehrenlegion. Von Warschau aus ernannte ihn der Kaiser Napoleon, am Ende des Jahres 1806, durch ein Decret zum General-Gouverneur der Hansestädte; und am 21sten Januar vorigen Jahres kam der Marschall Brune von den französischen Küsten in Hamburg an, um diese wichtige Stelle zu übernehmen, die er jedoch bald mit dem Oberbefehle über das französische Armeecorps in Schwedisch-Pommern vertauschte, wo der Waffenstillstand von Schlatkow endete (3. Jul. 1807). Stralsund wurde geräumt, und Brune besetze es am 20. Aug., wie die Insel Rügen, welche am 5. Sept. capitulirte. Seine Unterredung mit dem König Gustav IV. Adolph ist allbekannt. Von hier wurde er nach Frankreich zurückberufen, wo er noch gegenwärtig lebt. Reichsmarschall G. M. A. Brune. frame|Brune. Brune (G. M. A.), Reichsmarschall, Sohn eines Advokaten zu Brives la Gaillarde, kam noch jung nach Paris. Er war zur Epoche der Revolution Buchdrucker und zugleich Gelehrter, und hatte sich schon durch einige Werkchen bekannt gemacht. Er widmete sich nunmehr der Politik, war Mitglied von dem Klubb der Cordeliers, stand in Verbindung mit Danton, spielte in den verschiedenen Stürmen jener Zeit eine Rolle, und ward in Folge des Vorfalls auf dem Marsfelde (im July 1791) arretirt. Er arbeitete bis zum 10ten August 1792 an der Redaction eines Journals und gieng darauf in der Eigenschaft eines Civilkommissärs nach Belgien. 1793 kam er nach Paris zurück, trat in Militärdienste und befand sich bey der Revolutionsarmee in der Gironde. Er diente den 10ten Oktober 1795 unter Barras und half durch seinen Muth die Jakobiner zurücktreiben, welche das Lager von Granelle angegriffen hatten. Kurze Zeit darauf gieng er als Brigadegeneral zur italienischen Armee und befand sich im Jänner 1797 bey dem Angriffe von Verona, wo er 7 Flintenkugeln in seine Kleider bekam. Von neuem zeichnete er sich bey der Schlacht von Arkole und erhielt bey dieser Gelegenheit das öffentliche Lob General Bonaparte's. Als das Direktorium der Schweiz den Krieg erklärte, hatte Brune das Kommando der zum Angriff bestimmten Armee, drang ohne großen Widerstand ein und ließ die Organisation dieses Landes den Gegenstand seiner Beschäftigung seyn. Darauf ward er Gesandter zu Mailand. Kurz darnach unterzeichnete er eine Uebereinkunft mit den sardinischen Ministern, um die Citadelle von Turin mit französischen Truppen zu besten. 1799 verließ er die Armee in Italien, um das Kommando in Holland zu übernehmen. Hier erwarb er sich durch seine glücklichen Unternehmungen einen Rang unter den ersten Generalen der Republik. Er schlug die Engländer bey mehreren Gelegenheiten und nöthigte den Herzog von York, eine für die französische Armee äußerst ruhmvolle Kapitulation anzunehmen. Bey der Nachricht von den Ereignißen des 15ten Brümaire machte er alsbald seine Armee damit bekannt und meldete den Konsuln, daß dieselbe mit der größten Bereitwilligkeit den neuen Eid geleistet habe. Im Jänner wurde er in den Staatsrath berufen; darauf erhielt er das Kommando der Westarmee. Er traf mit den Chouans verschiedenemahl zusammen nnd schlug sie, und die Beruhigung der durch Bürgerkrieg zerrütteten Provinz war größtentheils sein Werk. Den 13ten August ward er zum Obergeneral der italienischen Armee ernannt; gegen Ende des Dezembers ließ er seine Truppen über den Mincio gehen und schlug die Oesterreicher zurück. Den 18ten Jänner 1808 gieng er oberhalb Burlingo über die Etsch, zog in Vicenza und Roveredo ein, und erhielt daselbst die Nachricht von dem zwischen dem Erzherzog Karl und dem General Moreau geschlossenen Waffenstillstande. Er setzte nichts desto weniger seinen Marsch fort. Als ihn gegen Ende des Novembers 1802 der Friede in den Staatsrath zurück berief, legte er dem gesetzgebenden Körper den Friedensschluß mit dem neapolitanischen Hofe zur Bestätigung vor. Im folgenden Jahre ward er zum Ambassadeur bey der Pforte ernannt und gieng nach Konstantinopel ab. Er siegte daselbst anfangs über die englische Parthey und empfieng von dem ottomannischen Ministerium die größten Ehrenbezeigungen; als sich aber neue Spaltungen zwischen den beyden Mächten erhoben, verließ er die Türkey, gieng nach Frankreich zurück über Wien, und langte im Februar 1805 zu Paris an. Er war in seiner Abwesenheit den 19ten May 1804 zum Reichsmarschall und den 1sten Februar 1805 zum Großoffizier der Ehrenlegion ernannt worden und empfieng in der Senatssitzung vom 18ten März 1805 den Marschallsstaab und das große Ordensband aus den Händen des Kaisers. Zu Ende des Jahres 1806 ernannte ihn der Kaiser von Warschau aus, durch ein Dekret, zum Generalgouverneur des Hanseestädte; und am 21sten Jan. 1807 kam der Marschall Brüne von den französischen Küsten in Hamburg an, um diese wichtige Stelle zu übernehmen. Später kehrte er nach Frankreich zurück und ist seitdem ganz ohne Anstellung geblieben. Brune, Marschall von Frankreich. Marschall von Frankreich ect. ect. Brüne war, vor der Revolution, ein Buchdrucker-Geselle, und heirathete eine Wäscherinn, deren Industrie und Arbeitsamkeit allein ihn wenigstens davor schützte, dass er nicht verhungern durfte: denn er war nicht bloss ein lasterhafter Mensch, sondern obendrein ein Müssiggänger. Hatte er auch dann und wann einmal Lust zu arbeiten, so wurde doch das Geld, was er verdiente, gemeiniglich in Bordellen bei Huren verschleudert. Um die Kosten seiner Ausschweifungen zu bestreiten, griff er sogar zu unehrlichen Mitteln, und wurde, weil er seinem Herrn Lettern und Papier gestohlen hatte, ins Zuchthaus zu Bicetre gesperrt. Gerade seine Verbrechen machten ihn bald zu Anfange der Revolution zu einem willkommenen Spiesgesellen für Marat, der ihm von dem Gelde, welches die Faktion des Herzogs von Orleans vorgeschossen hatte, eine Druckerei kaufte, und nun druckte er das so schrecklich weltbekannte Journal l' Ami du Peuple. Aus den Grundsätzen dieses grausamen Blattes, und aus den Begriffen und Meinungen seines blutdürstigen Patrons schöpfte und bildete er sein politisches Glaubens-Bekenntniss. Er that sich häufig in den Franziskaner- und Jakobiner-Klubs durch seine ausschweifenden Vorschläge und dadurch hervor, dass er Proscriptions-Gesetze wider einen Reichthum, den er selbst nicht hatte, und wider einen Rang beförderte, dem er nur Schande gemacht haben würde, den er aber ohne Neid nicht mit ansehen konnte. Am 30ten Junius 1791 sagte er in dem ersten der gedachten Klubs: "Wir hören allenthalben Klagen über Armuth. Würden unsere Augen nicht so oft von dem Anblick unnatürlicher Reichthümer beleidigt, so würden die unnatürlichen Leiden der Menschheit nicht so ärgerlich für unsere Herzen seyn. Die Welt kann die Wohlthaten unserer Revolution nicht eher empfinden, als bis wir in Frankreich sowohl in Ansehung des Ranges, als des Vermögens auf gleicher Höhe stehen. Ich für meinen Theil kenne die Würde menschlicher Natur zu gut, als dass ich mich jemals vor einem Vornehmern beugen sollte; allein, Brüder und Freunde, es ist nicht genug, dass wir alle politisch gleich sind; wir müssen auch alle in gleichem Grade reich, oder in gleicher Grade arm seyn; -- entweder müssen wir alle suchen, vermögende Leute zu werden, oder die vermögenden Leute so weit herunter zu bringen, dass sie Sans-Cülotten werden. Glaubet mir, die Vermögens-Aristokratie ist noch gefährlicher, als die Aristokratie der Vorrechte, und des Fanatismus, weil sie viel gemeiner und gewöhnlicher ist. Hier ist eine Liste, die Jemand an den Volksfreund eingesandt hat; aber die Klugheit verbietet uns vor der Hand noch, sie zu drucken und herauszugeben. Sie enthält die Namen aller Männer von Vermögen in Paris und im Seine-Departement, den Belauf ihrer Reichthümer, und einen Vorschlag, wie diese Schätze ausgeglichen, und unter unsere Patrioten getheilt werden können. In den grossen Nutzen davon in dem Augenblicke, wenn wir unsere Hauptschläge gethan haben und damit fertig sind, darf Niemand eine Zweifel setzen. Also trage ich darauf an, dass ein brüderliches Schreiben an jede Gesellschaft von unsern Brüdern und Freunden in den Provinzen gesandt, und eine jede von ihnen aufgefordert werde, eine Liste von gleichem Inhalt und zu gleicher Absicht abzufassen, die Anmerkungen, die sie dabei zu machen für gut befinden, beizufügen, und sie, nachdem sie Abschriften davon für die Archive ihrer eigenen Gesellschaft genommen haben, an uns gelangen lassen, damit dieselben in dem Mutter-Klub verwahrlich niedergelegt werden können." --Sein Antrag wurde dekretirt. Zween Tage darauf bestieg er abermals die Tribüne. "Ihr habet vor ein paar Tagen," sagte er, "die Maassregeln, die ich Euch wider die Reichthums-Aristokratie vorschlug, gebilligt und sie genehmigt; itzt will ich Euch noch von einer Aristokratie sagen, die wir auch zu Boden werfen müssen, ich meine die Aristokratie der Religion und der Klerisei. Ihre Stützen sind Thorheit, Feigheit und Unwissenheit. Alle Priester müssen in die Acht erklärt, als Verbrecher gestraft, und als Betrüger oder Dummköpfe verachtet, und alle Altäre, als unnöthig, in Staub verwandelt werden. Um die Gemüther des Publikums zu dergleichen Ereignissen vorzubereiten, müssen wir sie vor allen Dingen aufklären; dieses kann einzig und allein dadurch geschehn, dass wir Auszüge aus dem Ami du Peuple und andern philosophischen Schriften unter dem Volk ausstreuen. Ich habe hier etliche Balladen von meinem eigenen Machwerke, die in meinem Quartiere gesungen worden sind, über die alle abergläubische Menschen schon gezittert haben, und alle Schwärmer rasend werden wollen. Findet Ihr es für gut, so will ich zwanzig tausend Exemplare davon für einen blossen Pappenstiel drucken, damit sie in ganz Frankreich gratis ausgetheilt und verbreitet werden können." -- Nach einiger Berathschlagung bekam der Schatzmeister des Klubs Befehl, dem Bürger Brüne die erforderliche Summe vorzuschiessen, und der Sekretär, die Balladen an die brüderlichen Gesellschaften in den Provinzen zu übermachen. Seine erste Uniform legte Brüne, als Adjudant des Generals Santerre, im December 1792 an, nachdem er im September vorher, bei Niedermetzelung der Gefangenen in der Abtei, Proben von seiner militärischen Tapferkeit abgelegt hatte. Im Jahr 1793 ward er zum Obristen von der revolutionnären Armee ernannt, die während der Schreckens-Regierung die Departemente an der Gironde verwüstete, wo ihn die Leute zum öftern, mit einem auf die Spitze seines Degens gesteckten Menschen-Kopfe, sein Korps kommandiren sahen. An dem Tage, da er mit seinen Truppen in Bordeaux einrückte, nahm eben diese Stelle, zum grössten Entsetzen der Einwohner, der Kopf eines neugebohrnen Kindes ein. Während dieses ehrenvollen, glänzenden Feldzuges legte er den ersten Grund zu seinem gegenwärtigen Vermögen, indem er die Menschen auf die unbarmherzigste Weise plünderte, und jede verdächtige Person, die ihr Leben nicht mit ihrem Eigenthum erkaufen konnte oder wollte, festsetzen oder geradehin niederschiessen liess. Bei seiner Rückkunft nach Paris wurde sein Patriotismus mit dem Patent eines General-Brigadiers belohnt. Bei Robespierre's Tode ward er als Terrorist verhaftet, aber nach einer Gefangenschaft von einigen Monaten wieder losgelassen. Im Oktober 1795 stand er Napoleon Buonaparte'n im Niedermetzeln der Pariser bei, und erhielt dafür von dem Direktor Barras den Rang eines Divisions-Generals. -- Ob er nun gleich in Kriegszeiten einen so hohen militärischen Rang einnahm, so hatte er doch bis selbigen Tag noch keinen Feind gesehen, oder war nur ein einzigmal Augenzeuge von einem Gefechte gewesen. Nachdem aber Buonaparte den Anschlag zu der Invasion und Beraubung der Schweiz gemacht hatte, bekam Brüne den Auftrag, diese ungerechte Verletzung des Völkerrechs auszuführen. Zu dieser Distinktion verhalf ihm seine Fähigkeit zum Ränkeschmieden; und er machte hierinn der Wahl derer, die ihn brauchten, Ehre. -- Man erinnert sich vermuthlich noch, dass er die Regierung von Bern erst durch widerholt gemachte Vergleichs-Vorschläge in Sicherheit wiegte, dann aber während eines Waffenstillstandes die Schweizer und Berner Truppen überfiel, und durch Verrätherei einige Vortheile davon trug, die ihm seine Tapferkeit nicht hätte versprechen können. Durch seine Plünderungen, Räubereien und Verheerungen in Helvetien vermehte er seinen vorher schon grossen Reichthum um noch ein Paar Millionen. Erst nach seinem Feldzuge in Holland, während des Herbstes von 1799, fieng er an, einigen Anspruch auf militärischen Ruhm zu machen. Indessen hatte er den glücklichen Erfolg seiner Unternehmungen der überwiegenden Menge seiner Truppen, und den Talenten der Generale und Offiziere, die unter ihm dienten, zu danken. Nachdem ihn Buonaparte zum Staatsrathe ernannt hätte, ward ihm das Commando der Armee wider die Chouans anvertrauet. Hier blendete er abermals die Leute durch seine Versprechungen, und betrog sie durch seine Intriguen. Kurz, er handelte schändlich, hatte aber Glück. Moreau und Macdonald, und andere competente Richter über militärische Verdienste nannten ihn einen Ränkeschmied an der Spitze von Armeen, und einen Kriegsmann in Friedenszeiten, wenn er im Berathungs-Zimmer sitze. G. M. A. Brune. Brune (G. M. A.), Reichsmarschall, Sohn eines Advocaten zu Brives la Gaillarde, kam noch jung nach Paris. Beim Ausbruche der Revolution war er Buchdrucker und zugleich Gelehrter, und hatte sich schon durch einige Werkchen bekannt gemacht. Er widmete sich nunmehr der Politik, war Mitglied von dem Club der Cordeliers, stand in Verbindung mit Danton, spielte in den verschiedenen Stürmen jener Zeit eine Rolle, und ward in der Folge der Begebenheiten auf dem Marschfelde (im Juli 1791) arretirt. Bis zum 10ten August 1792 beschäftigte ihn die Redaction eines Journals, darauf ging er in der Eigenschaft eines Civilcommissars nach Belgien. Im Jahre 1793 kam er nach Paris zurück, trat in Militärdienste und befand sich bei der Revolutionsarmee in der Gironde. Er diente den 10ten October 1795 unter Barras, und half durch seinen Muth die Jacobiner zurücktreiben, welche das Lager von Granelle angegriffen hatten. Kurze Zeit darauf ging er als Brigadegeneral zur italiänischen Armee, und befand sich am Januar 1797 bei dem Angriffe auf Verona, wo er sieben Flintenkugeln in seine Kleider bekam. Von neuem zeichnete er sich bei der Schlacht von Arcole aus, und erhielt bei dieser Gelegenheit das öffentliche Lob des Generals Bonaparte. Als das Directorium der Schweiz den Krieg erklärte, hatte Brune das Commando der zum Angriff bestimmten Armee, drang ohne großen Widerstand ein, und ließ die Organisation dieses Landes den Gegenstand seiner Beschäftigung seyn. Darauf ward er gesandter zu Mailand. Kurz darnach unterzeichnete er eine Uebereinkunft mit den sardinischen Ministern, um die Citadelle von Turin mit französischen Truppen zu besetzen. Im Jahre 1799 verließ er die Armee in Italien, um das Commando in Holland zu übernehmen. Hier erwarb er sich durch seine glücklichen Unternehmungen einen Rang unter den ersten Generalen der Republik. Er schlug die Engländer bei mehreren Gelegenheiten, und nöthigte den Herzog von York, eine für die französische Armee sehr vortheilhaften Capitulation anzunehmen. Bei der Nachricht von der Ereignissen des 18. Brumaire machte er alsbald seine Armee damit bekannt, und meldete den Consuln, daß dieselbe mit der größten Bereitwilligkeit den neuen Eid geleistet habe. Im Januar wurde er in den Staatsrath berufen; darauf erhielt er das Commando der Westarmee. Er traf mit den Chouans verschiedene Mal zusammen und schlug sie; die Beruhigung der durch Bürgerkrieg zerrütteten Provinzen war größtentheils sein Werk. Den 13ten August ward er zum Obergeneral der italiänischen Armee ernannt; gegen Ende December ließ er seine Truppen über den Mincio gehen und schlug die Oesterreicher zurück. Den 8ten Januar 1801 ging er oberhalb Burlingo über die Etsch, zog in Vicenza und Roveredo ein, und erhielt daselbst die Nachricht von dem zwischen dem Erzherzog Carl und dem General Moreau geschlossenen Waffenstillstand. Er setzte nichts destoweniger seinen Marsch fort. Als ihn gegen Ende des Novembers 1802 der Friede in den Staatsrath zurückrief, legte er dem gesetzgebenden Körper den Friedensschluß mit dem neapolitanischen Hofe zur Bestätigung vor. Im folgenden Jahre ward er zum Ambassadeur bei der Pforte ernannt, und ging nach Constantinopel ab. Er siegte daselbst anfangs über die englische Partei, und empfing von dem ottomanischen Ministerium die größten Ehrenbezeugungen; als sich aber neue Spaltungen zwischen den beiden Mächten erhoben, verließ er die Türkei, ging über Wien nach Frankreich zurück, und langte Februar 1805 zu Paris an. Er war in seiner Abwesenheit den 19ten Mai 1804 zum Reichsmarschall, und den 1sten Februar 1805 zum Großoffizier der Ehrenlegion ernannt worden, und empfing in der Senatssitzung vom 18ten März 1805 den Marschallsstab und das große Ordensband aus den Händen des Kaisers. Zu Ende des Jahres 1806 ernannte ihn der Kaiser von Warschau aus durch ein Decret zum Generalgouverneur der Hansestädte, und am 21sten Januar 1807 kam der Marschall Brune von den französischen Küsten in Hamburg an, um diese wichtige Stelle zu übernehmen. Bald darauf ging er von hier nach Schwedisch-Pommern, um daselbst das Commando gegen den König von Schweden zu übernehmen. Dieser Monarch lud den Marschall zu einer persönlichen Zusammenkunft ein, in welcher er ihn auffoderte, sich für die Sache Ludwigs XVIII., seines rechtmäßigen Herrn, zu erklären. Brune lehnte zwar jeden Antrag ab; dennoch mag er sich durch einige Aeußerungen in dieser Unterredung Napoleons Ungunst zugezogen haben, der ihn seitdem ohne Anstellung gelassen hat. Als aber der Usurpator im Frühling 1815 wieder in Frankreich eindrang, hatte sich der Marschall aufs Neue seiner Gunst zu erfreuen. Er trug ihm das Commando eines Observationscorps im südlichen Frankreich auf, und ertheilte ihm die Würde eines Pairs, welche Auszeichnungen von dem Begünstigten durch den thätigsten Eifer für Napoleons Sache erwiedert wurde. Als er, bei dem erfolgten Umschwunge der Dinge, nach langem Sträuben, Toulon an Ludwig XVIII. übergeben hatte, reiste er von da über Avignon ab. Hier wurde er erkannt, und das royalistisch gesinnte Volk gerieht in eine heftige Bewegung. Er flüchtete sich in ein Wirthshaus, vor dem der Pöbel zusammen lief. Mehrere Stunden lang bemühten sich der Präfect und die Beamten, das Volk zu besänftigen; ihre Anstrengungen waren aber unnütz. Als endlich der Marschall gewiß zu seyn glaubte, daß die Thüre seines Zufluchtsorts eingesprengt werden würde, tödtete er sich durch einen Pistolenschuß. Der Pöbel bemächtigte sich seines Leichnams, schleifte ihn durch die Straßen, und warf ihn endlich in die Rhone. Tod des Marschalls Brüne. Als der Marschall Brüne sich der königlichen Regierung unterworfen hatte, übergab er, gegen Ende Julius 1815, den Oberbefehl in Marseille und in der 8ten Militärdivision dem Marquis v. Riviere, jetzigen französischen Gesandten in Constantinopel, der ihm Pässe zur Rückkehr nach Paris gab. Eine dunkle Ahnung, der Männer von hohem Muthe in ihrem Stolze oft nicht folgen, bestimmte ihn Anfangs sich in Toulon nach einem Hafen der Betragne einzuschiffen und dann nach Paris zu reisen. Er und Herr Bedos, Chef seines Generalstaabs, hatten ihr Reisegepäck bereits an Bord bringen lassen; aber falsche Scham und die Besorgniß gegen diejenigen, welche ihm die Reise zu Lande dringend anriethen und den Weg als vollkommen sicher beschrieben, Schwäche zu verrathen, bewogen ihn seine frühern Entschluß aufzugeben. Mit einem Geleite von Reitern, in Gesellschaft seiner Adjutanten, trat er seine Reise durch die Provence an. Nach dem ursprünglichen Reiseplan aber schiffte Bedos sich ein, und die Folge rechtfertigte nur zu sehr diese Vorsicht. Am Ufer der Durance entließ der Marschall, als hätte sein Verhängniß ihn getrieben, sein Reitergeleite. Am 2ten August gegen 10 Uhr Morgens, traf er in Avignon ein. Er stieg im Gasthofe Palais Royal ab, wo er mit seinen Adjutanten in seinem Zimmer frühstückte. Eine unglückliche Stunde war verflossen. Der Marschall wollte eben wieder in deinen Wagen steigen, als man ihn erkannte. Ein Soldat, der mit einigen andern Leuten an der Thüre eines Kaffehauses gegenüber stand, nannte des Marschalls Namen. Das Aeußere des alten Kriegers erweckte unter den Umstehenden eine ehrerbiethige Neugier, die aber alsbald durch ein einziges Wort in ein ganz anderes Gefühl umgewandelt wurde. Ein Elender, der unter die um den Wagen versammelten Menge kam, rief: "Bewundert doch den Mörder der Prinzessin Lamballe!" Bey diesen Worten schienen Banden von Meuchelmördern aufzuspringen, wie durch Zaubermacht. Man hörte ein verwirrtes Geschrey. Der Wagen fuhr voran, wurde aber am Thore aufgehalten, wo die Wache von der Nationalgarde sich nicht wenig damit zu wissen schien, daß sie den Paß eines französischen Marschalls zu untersuchen hatte. Der wachhabende Offizier bestand darauf, dieser Paß, von des Marquies von Riviere eigener Hand geschrieben, müsse dem Major Lambot, dem Provinzial-Befehlshaber des Departement Vaucluse, vorgezeigt werden. Jeder Augenblick erhöhte die Gefahr. Ein wüthender Pöbel sperrte den Weg; ein Steinregen traf den Wagen, der schon außer dem Thore war, als einige aus dem rasenden Haufen die Zügel faßten und den Marschall in den Gasthof zurückführten, dessen Thore sogleich verschlossen wurden. -- Der unerschrockene Krieger suchte seine Adjutanten zu ermuthigen, die nur für seine Sicherheit besorgt waren. Man trennte sich von ihm und brachte ihn allein in ein Zimmer, wo er mit heldenmüthiger Standhaftigkeit das Schicksal abwartete, das er voraus sah. Eine Menge Volks war vor dem Gasthofe versammelt. Die abscheuliche Verläumdung, die zuerst in Ludwigs Goldsmith's schändlicher Schrift war aufgebracht worden, ging von Mund zu Munde. Leute, deren Namen bekannt sind, liefen unter dem Volke umher, die Lästerung wiederholend und erläuternd. Bald erhob sich ein Geschrey, das den Tod des alten Kriegers forderte, dessen Blut so oft für Frankreich geflossen war, aber es würde ungerecht seyn, zu verschweigen, daß einige Offiziere der Nationalgarde alles aufboten, Gewaltschritte zu verhüten. Im ersten Augenblicke des Aufstandes schrieb der Marschall an den österreichischen General Nugent, der damals in Aix war, folgende Zeilen: "Sie kennen unsere Verpflichtungen. Ich bin in Avignon gefangen, und hoffe, daß Sie eilen werden, mich zu befreyen." Was aus dieser Zuschrift geworden ist, weiß man nicht. Der neue Präfekt von Vaucluse, Hr. v. Saint Chamans, war in der vorhergehenden Nacht angekommen und unerkannt in demselben Gasthof. Von dem furchtbaren Lärm aufgestört, stand er auf und zeigte sich dem Volke. Man wollte sein Ansehen nicht anerkennen, und einer von den Rädelsführern dieses Aufstandes hatte die Unverschämtheit zu erklären, ihm selber wären die Amtsverrichtungen des Präfekts aufgetragen. Man schlug Generalmarsch. Der Maire, der wackere, muthvolle Puy, trieb unter dem Beystande einer Compagnie von der Nationalgarde und einiger Gensdarmen den wüthenden Haufen auf einen Augenblick zurück. Er gieng zum Marschall und bemühte sich vergebens, ihm zur Flucht behülflich zu seyn. Darauf wandte der sich wieder zu dem Pöbel, der aber durch die Nationalgarde, trotz des entschlossensten Widerstandes derselben, sich Bahn zu machen suchte. Der Maire, an der Spitze der Bürgergarde, rief den Anführern zu: "Elende, nur über meinen Leichnam sollt ihr zu dem Marschall kommen!" Er stellte sich zwischen die Bajonette, welche die Hausthüre vertheidigten. Einige von den Meuchelmördern erkletterten indeß die Hintermauer und drangen in den Gasthof. Der Marschall hörte sie kommen und forderte von der Wache vor seiner Thüre die Waffen zurück. Man verweigerte sie ihm, und vergebens bot er einen Soldaten eine Goldbörse für sein Gewehr. Einige der Mörder drangen mit Gewalt in das Zimmer. Der Marschall, der am Kamin stand, entblöste seine Brust, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Eine Stimme wiederholte vor ihm die verläumderische Beschuldigung, die der Wuth des verworfenen Pöbels zum Vorwande diente. "Mein Blut ist für mein Vaterland geflossen," antwortete er seinen Henkern: "ich bin alt geworden unter dem Panier der Ehre; ich war 60 Stunden von Paris, als das Verbrechen begangen ward, dessen man mich beschuldigt." "Sterben mußt du!" fiel einer der Elenden ein. "Ich habe den Tod verachten gelernt," antwortete der Marschall: "aber gern möcht ich euch ein Verbrechen ersparen; gebt mir Waffen und gönnt mir 5 Minuten, meinen letzten Willen zu machen." "Tod!" schrie ein Mörder, das Pistol ihn abfeuernd. Die Kugel streifte die Stirn und nahm eine Haarlocke weg. Der unerschrockene Brüne faltete die Arme und erwartete den zweyten Schuß. Das Pistol versagte. "Ihr habt gefehlt," sprach ein anderer Mörder; "Platz! die Reihe ist an mir." Und mit dem Carabiner streckte er einen Krieger nieder, der in zwanzig Schlachten Ruhm erkämpft hatte, und mit den Lorbeeren von Mincio, Verona und Tavernelle gekrönt war. Es war um 2 Uhr. Die Mörder drangen in das Zimmer und Plünderten die Habe ihres Opfers, worunter sie auch den kostbaren Säbel fanden, den der Marschall vom Großsultan zum Geschenk erhalten hatte. Gleich nach der blutigen That erschien ein Mörder auf dem Balcon, mit den weißen Federn von des Marschalls Hute geschmückt. Die Barbaren vor dem Hause erhoben ein scheußliches Freudengeschrey und verlangten, man sollte die Beute hinab werfen. Der Leichnam ward indeß auf eine Bahre gelegt und sollte auf den Begräbnißplatz gebracht werden; aber die Wuth des Pöbels war noch nicht gestillt, und zwanzig Schritte vom Gasthofe rissen sie den Leichnam herab, schleppten ihn bey den Fersen, unter Trommelschall, bis zum neunten Brückenpfeiler, wo sie ihn in die Rohne hinab warfen, nachdem sie ihn vorher mit Waffen aller Art zerfetzt hatten. Die Adjutanten des Marschalls wurden von dem Gastwirthe und einem andern Mann der Wuth des Pöbels entzogen und einige Tage verborgen gehalten, bis sie die Stadt sicher verlassen konnte. Alle Schrecknisse dieser höllischen That sind noch nicht berichtet. Frauen, die nicht zur niedrigsten Volksklasse gehörten, tanzten die Farandola auf dem Platze, der noch mit dem Blute des Ermordeten befleckt war, und ein Ungeheuer machte ein Siegeslied im Volkstone mitten unter diesen Megären. Es heißt, es sey ein Protokoll aufgenommen worden, worin bezeugt worden, der Marschall habe sich selber das Leben genommen. Wenn nicht einer der Haupturheber dieser gräßlichen That dem strafenden Arm der Gerechtigkeit noch immer trotzte, möchte man glauben, die Vorsehung selbst habe sie unmittelbar bestrafen wollen; denn der Hauptanstifter starb wenige Tage nachher unter der qüalendsten Gewissensangst und Verzweiflung. -- Die Rhone trug den Leichnam des Helden bis auf eine Stelle am sandigen Ufer zwischen Tarascon und Arles; aber der Schrecken, den die Mörder von Avignon weit umher verbreitet hatten, war so groß, daß Niemand er wagte, die verstümmelte Leiche zu begraben. Sie lag mehrere Tage am Ufer, ein Raub der Raben, bis endlich einige menschlich gesinnte Personen sie bey Nacht wegschafften und mit ungelöschtem Kalk bedeckten. Ein Mann, der eine lange und gefährliche Reise unternommen hatte, um die Ueberreste eines Generals des alten französischen Heeres den Raubvögeln zu entreissen, sammelte sorgfältig die Gebeine und brachte sie zu den Angehörigen des Marschalls nach Paris. -- -- *) :*) Das Assisengericht des Puy de Dome-Departements, hat am 25sten Februar 1812 über Guindon, mit dem Beynamen Roquefort, Lastträger von Avignon, das Todesurtheil ausgesprochen, da derselbe des am 2ten August 1815 an den Marschall Brüne verübten Mordes überwiesen worden ist. :Auf Verlangen ist die Wittwe des Marschalls ermächtigt worden, die Civil-Akten, worin ihr Gatte damals als Selbstmörder verzeichnet wurde, abändern zu lassen. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1807 An die Stelle des Divisionsgenerals Michaud, ist der Reichsmarschall Brune (ehedem Bothschafter bey der hohen Pforte) zum Gouverneur der Hanseestädte ernannt. Quellen und Literatur. *''Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1807.'' *Cabinet von biographischen Gemälden der merkwürdigsten Personen aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Karl Stein. Berlin 1811. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Gallerie der merkwürdigsten Personen des Hofes und Cabinets zu St. Cloud. Amsterdam und Cöln, bei Peter Hammer, 1815. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Gemälde aus der Wirklichkeit alter und neuerer Zeiten, nebst verschiedenen Gedichten und einigen besondern Denkwürdigkeiten, von C. V. Sommerlatt gesammelt und zur Beförderung eines wohlthätigen Zweckes herausgegeben. Constanz, gedruckt bey J. M. Bannhard. 1821. *Wiener-Zeitung Nro. 12. Mittwoch, den 11. Februar 1807. Brune 1793 Bru 1797 Bru 1804 Bru Brune Brune Brune Brune Brune 1805 Bru Brune